


Vibrations

by InappropriateCabbage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Potential Age Difference, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateCabbage/pseuds/InappropriateCabbage
Summary: Negan is having a little experiment which involves him, you, a deal, and a little something between your legs.





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one - a bit of a ficlet, really. I wrote it on Tumblr to test the waters for this kind of scenario. Check out my Tumblr under the same name, if you like. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

You cross and uncross your legs in your seat, conscious of the amount of people in the room, how closely they’re packed in behind you, and how any one of their eyes could be watching you at any moment. It’s like they know your dirty little secret.

You lightly cough to clear your throat.

Negan ignores the sound and continues talking. The gravelly sounds of his confident voice flow through one ear and out the other.

You can’t concentrate. Not like this.

You fidget in your seat again, uncrossing, crossing, uncrossing…

Negan grins to himself, but still he makes no eye contact. His tongue pokes out and rests on his lower lip for a moment, and you feel your eyelids heavy with lust.

As his grin widens, you feel the sudden electrical buzz between your legs and let out a small but distinctly sexual yelp, and jump, sending your chair back several centimetres in a short, grating squeal.

The entire room falls deathly silent and you feel your face begin to burn up.

Negan turns to you, and as soon as he does, the vibrations cease. Already, your insides miss it.

You feel the eyes of every single man and woman in that room boring into you, but the most burning of all are Negan’s. He looks at you, a fake frown on his face.

“Was there something, Y/N?” The sarcastic air of knowing laces his voice. You cough and nervously slide a section of hair behind your ear.

“Uh, no– sorry. There wasn’t. Please continue,” you say, discreetly pulling your chair forwards again. Negan nods a little. You’re aware of whatever’s behind his eyes darkening as he stares into your being.

He continues talking, his gaze occasionally sweeping the room, but staying for the most part trained on you. His gloved hand holds Lucille on the table. You eye the other cuff of his leather jacket as it trails stealthily below the table.

It’s right there. In his hand.

Your mind is preoccupied with the sensations mounting between your legs. The steady, aching pulse of your insides against the instrument currently slid inside your lubricating walls.

Each minute feels like an hour as it drips by. You lock eyes with Negan. The vibrations begin again, stronger. This time, you stifle your sounds within you as the device quivers rapidly inside you. Unlike last time, the vibrations don’t come to a quick end. All you can think about is how he’s controlling it right here, right now. In front of everyone. You don’t know whether to kiss him or curse him.

You bite the inside of your lip and tilt your hips in your chair to get a better angle inside you. The fast, rhythmic, juddering of the thick length inside you drops you deep into a pool of lust.

You want to ride him. You want him to see you like this.

As you lock eyes with Negan again, you feel the welling desire rise inside you. He licks his lips as the meeting comes to its conclusion, all too aware of what he’s doing to you.

You can practically taste the carnal lust in the air, but all you can think about is the deal you made.

You have to keep the dildo inside you until sundown, and he gets to keep the remote. Then and only then will he give you what you crave.


End file.
